


Birthday Wish

by JaegerEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Chef!Levi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Surprise Party, idc if it's a school night, lots of stalling, this shit's getting written one way or the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eren's birthday. What he really wants to do is spend time with Levi. However, Levi is nowhere to be found.  </p><p>And everyone's in on it, trying to stall Eren.</p><p>Only because Levi doesn't want Eren to ruin the surprise waiting at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not at school, so this happened. I wish I posted this sooner Btw, you will read the most awesome conversations EVA!!! lolol

Eren was sleeping soundly in his bed until the sudden sound of his cell phone rang through the empty room. Empty? Where the hell was Levi? Eren grabbed the phone and answered, not even looking at the caller ID with his sleepy eyes. "Hello?"

"Eren. Are you still sleep? It's past ten." The familiar motherly voice that practically when out of Eren's other ear signified that it was Mikasa on the other end.

"So?"

"So you won't get a special birthday breakfast if it's past breakfast time."

"What? Oh, it is my birthday, isn't it?"

"Wow, really? Armin and I are on our way. Just be ready."

"Okay. See you then." When the call ended, Eren's thoughts went back to the whereabouts of Levi. He looked in the bathroom, then the living room, and peeked in the kitchen. He was nowhere to be found. Eren decided to call him. But before the second ring could sound, it'd went straight to voice-mail. _Did he just **ignore** my call?_ He called him again and it was an exact copy of the last call. Eren just sent him a text.

**EJ: hey u weren't here this morning. Where r u?**

Eren quickly took a shower and did wherever else he needed to do for that day. He managed to do it all in less than 45 minutes, which is a new record. He checked his phone and saw that he'd gotten a text message. To his dismay, it was only Mikasa telling him to come outside or they're leaving.  Eren put on a light jacket and scurried out the door.

Mikasa and Armin saw Eren coming down the stairs through the glass exterior of the apartment complex. "Go ahead and tell Levi that we got him," Mikasa told Armin.

"Okay," Armin said simply, as he got his phone out.

**AA: We have Eren. It's safe to go back now.**

**LR: OK, thx. And be sure to go through with the plan. I don't want any complications.**

**AA: Roger that <(^_^)**

**LR: I'm counting on all of you. Even shit glasses.**

**AA: Yes, we know. How many times have we been through this?**

**LR: Shut up and follow the procedures.**

**AA: OK lol**

Just as the last text was sent, Eren got into the car.

"Happy birthday!" Armin and Mikasa said as the car began its departure.

"Thanks," Eren said with a half smile.

"Well someone seems depressed for finally being at the legal age to drink," Mikasa teased.

"No, it's Levi. He wasn't here this morning. He hasn't answered my calls or texted back yet."

Mikasa looked back at Armin for a split second before responding, "Oh, well I'm pretty sure he had a valid reason for it."

"I guess. It just kinda sucks that I didn't even get some form of a 'happy birthday.' I hope he didn't forget."

"Trust me. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't. He's your boyfriend and it's Levi for crying out loud."

"Yeah..."

"Cheer up, would you? It's your birthday, you're 21, and we're paying for your food at IHOP. Get all to your heart's content."

"Thanks guys," Eren said before looking out the window.

 

\\(^0^)/

 

When they arrived at their destination, the three ate like fat kings.  It was now around 1 o'clock. "Thanks again you guys."

"Don't mention it," Armin said.

"Well, I guess you can take me back home. Levi might be there."

"Uh," Mikasa started, "it's not even one yet and there's still so much to do."

"Yeah, but..."

"Just call or text him and come with us."

"Alright," Eren said before trying to call Levi again, only to hear the familiar voice-mail. He sighed and left out of the restaurant with his friends.

"Oh yeah," Mikasa said as she was pulling off, "I have to stop at Hanji's place, if you don't mind."

"Okay. What for?"

"Um. Something about science. I can't remember."

"Well don't die. I'd hate for the anniversary of your death and my birth to be on the same day."

"Can you not think like that. Armin, could you tell Hanji that we're on our way."

Armin replied with a "right" before pulling out hie cell.

**AA: We're on our way. Everything good?**

**HZ: YES, IT'S PERF!!! Just be sure to come inside the house before Eren. I'll leave the door unlocked.**

**AA: OK**

Eren thought that Mikasa ans Armin were acting weird with their behavior and tones in words. He decided to just brush it off.

When they arrived at their second destination, Mikasa and Armin practically jumped out of the car and ran in the house. "Wait!" Eren pleaded as he took off his seat belt and ran in after them. He opened the door only to have the words that were about to flow from his lips stuck in his throat. It was dark in the house and it honestly gave Eren the chills (only because it was Hanji's house). "Hel-"

"SURPRISE!!!" everyone yelled as the lights flickered on.

Eren was taken aback by the sudden surprise but quickly got his composure. Even so, his smile was as big at the sea. "Holy fucking shit! You did this for me?"

"Of course," Marco said.

"Anywhere where there's free food, you know Connie and I are there," Sasha commented, making everyone laughed.

Eren looked around to see basically everyone besides one person. Levi. "Uh-"

"Let's get this party started!" Hanji yelled, cutting off Eren.

About and hour into the party, Eren finally popped the question that was lingering in the back of his head to Hanji and Erwin. "So, where's Levi?"

"Uhhh..." Hanji trailed off.

"You _did_ invite him, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course."

"So where is he."

"He said that he'd be busy on that day."

 _"That day?_ So you didn't say anything about my birthday?"

"No. We assumed he knew. He just said that he had some errands to do. Although I bet you rather have him doing _Erens,"_ she said with a wink.

Erwin just huffed and out his hand on his head for a hot second. "Don't worry Eren. I'm pretty sure he remembered." He glared at Hanji.

"Okay. And have any of you talked to him today?"

"Yeah. I tried to see it he was 100% sure he wasn't coming. He just said he was in the middle of something before I even finished the sentence."

"Oh," Eren said with a little depression in his voice. He quickly turned it into a smile. "Well thanks anyway."

"No problem," Hanji said as Eren walked away. Once he was gone, Erwin flicked her on the back of the head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"For making the poor boy sad. He thinks his boyfriend forgot his own birthday."

"Levi said to do whatever it takes to make Eren not find out."

"But that doesn't mean crush his damn spirit."

"Yeah, yeah. It'll all be better soon, okay?"

 

\\(^0^)/

 

The party lasted for several hours and it was just about ten when Mikasa was dropping Eren off at home. He was sitting in the front seat holding a bottle of expensive champagne that everyone chipped in for and other (cheaper) presents.

"I hope you had a good time," Mikasa said.

"I did. I just wish Levi was there."

"Don't be such a Debby Downer. Enjoy your last hours of your birthday, okay?"

"Alright." They arrived at the apartments and Eren waved Mikasa goodbye. He turned around to see that the curtains were close. He remembered that they were opened that morning, which meant: Levi was home. A wave a disappointment and sadness splashed onto Eren. _That son of a bitch. Forgetting my damn birthday. And not even saying anything to me._ Eren was definitely going to let Levi have it as soon as he walked trough their door.

He opened the door and froze in place. In front of him was a candlelit dinner at the table. It was salmon with mashed potatoes and red wine. Around it and upon the floor were red rose pedals. Eren was surprised both at the dinner and the fact that rose pedals on the floor would be considered a mess. The aroma of it all, however, engulfed the air in bliss.

Levi was standing next to it with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. "Welcome home, Eren. Did you have a good time at the party?"

"Y-yeah, but...what's all this?"

"It's your birthday, right? I'd thought I'd make something for you."

 _The perks of have a chef as a boyfriend,_ Eren thought.

"Though, I had to make sure you didn't suspect anything, so I had to make sure everyone kept you out of the house long enough. I felt bad about not answering your calls and stuff, but I had to make sure you didn't find out."

"I-ugh. I've been mad at you all day." Eren put his free hand over his face. "I'd thought you'd actually forgotten about today."

Levi walked over to Eren and removed his hand. "Why the hell would I forget the person I cherish and love the most's birthday?" Before Eren could respond, Levi placed his lips on Eren's. "Now come on. I didn't spend all day making this shit for nothing."

"Yeah, yeah." Eren placed his champagne on the counter and joined Levi at the table.

The meal tasted beautifully. And once they were done, Levi brought out a cake made from scratch with the words "Happy Birthday" written on it in the same turquoise color as the boy's eyes that were now shinning brighter than before. "Wow! You even made a cake?"

"Yes. Just who do you think I am?" Levi said with a little too much pride. Eren laughed, only for him to be nearly in tears at the start of Levi singing Happy Birthday to him. His heart clenched at the beautiful sound coming from his lover.

"Thank you Levi. Everything was amazing. It's the best birthday I've ever had."

"What make you think it's over?"

"Well my birthday does end in like 30 minutes, so..."

"Shit. We better hurry." Levi blew out the candles and led Eren to the bedroom.

"Hurry and do what?"

"It's not birthday sex if it's not on your birthday."

Eren blushed at how easily Levi was able to say that.

Levi pulled him into another kiss before setting him on the bed, straddling him. Levi put their lips together once more as he lifted up Eren's shirt. He rubbed his hands against Eren's stomach. "Mmm." Levi's hands trailed up, his thumbs rubbing on Eren's nipples. "Ah," Eren moaned in the multiple kisses between the two.

Levi pulled away and took off Eren's shirt. He licked Eren's abdominal area as he unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them down, along with his underwear and threw them to the floor. Levi's kisses went lower and lower. He swiped his tongue on Eren's growing shaft.

"Ahhh." Eren's breath became heavy and his face became red. Levi continued to tease Eren with light licks and kisses on his groin. "I th-thought...you said that...we would have sex."

"Anxious, are we? Is that what you want for your birthday?" Eren just nodded. "Okay. Whatever you like, birthday boy." Levi stripped his clothing off and grabbed the lube that had been placed there earlier. He opened it and poured some into his fingers. He lifted his legs and circled his pointer around Eren's hole.

"Fuck, Levi. Hurry."

"With the prepping or sex?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay." Without warning, Levi shoved his finger into Eren.

"Ahhh."

Levi inserted two more fingers, stretching Eren out. When he was prepped enough, Levi drew his fingers out. "I'm gonna fuck you wild, birthday brat."

"Okay, just hurry," Eren said, not even listening to Levi's words. Only then did he realize what he said as Levi shoved his cock in Eren. "Hhnnnn!!" Tears of pleasure filled Eren's eyes of lust. Levi thrust into Eren a few times, hitting his spot. "L-Levi! There!"

"Here?" Levi asked, thrusting into Eren again. 

"Hggnnn! Yes!" Levi leaned down and began sucking and biting Eren's nipple. He bruised it until it became red. "Nngggg!" Levi left several other marks on Eren's skin. Still thrusting, he gave Eren a sloppy, wet kiss. His tongue roamed all around his hot cavern. Their tastes and saliva mixed with each others. Sweat coated the two as their skin hit against each others. Levi continued to hit Eren's spot, sending waves of pleasure through Eren. "L-Levi....I'm going t-NNGGGHHHHH!!!" before Eren could finish his sentence, he came all on his stomach.

Levi reached his climax with a loud scream as well, "AAHHH!" He pulled out, then licked the cum that'd coated Eren's abs. He kissed Eren, and Eren could taste himself along with Levi.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"N....no. I may be.....mad in the morning b-because my hips will hurt," Eren said through heavy breath with a half smile.

" It's your own fault. You were rushing me."

"It was worth it."

"You're just too cute. Happy birthday brat. I love you."

"I love you too," Eren said before giving Levi a kiss. They shared many more kisses as the clock wined down to 12.

And Eren finally gotten his birthday wish.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost started crying while writing this. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
